


Not Over Yet In Westeros

by MDST3559014



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDST3559014/pseuds/MDST3559014
Summary: Now what if I told you that Drogon actually took Daenerys to a secret island and that there was to be another season of Game of Thrones, and Daenerys was reborn with even more fire in her belly.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Not Over Yet In Westeros

Daenerys’ limp body lies on the cold stone floor motionless, Jon, fighting back tears, after he viciously plunged a dagger through her chest stands firmly over her. He cannot believe what he has just done, her crazy reign of terror has ended but he is left heartbroken. Drogon swoops in and ferociously melts The Iron Throne, a simple chair yet it has caused so much blood-shed. He scoops her limp body in his claws and flies away….

…. In a faraway land Drogon lands with the cold body of Daenerys in his grasp, there are hundreds of dragons by his side. He lets out one mighty roar as if to say “this is our Queen!” The other dragons erupt in unison, there is tension in the air. A disciple of the Lord of Light steps forward and breathes life back into the body of Daenerys. She stands. Dragons bow. “Welcome back my Queen '' the disciple states as he bows at her feet. As she lifts her fist into the air, the dragons all breathe fire onto her fierce pose, she is powerful once again. She walks out unscathed. As she mounts Drogon she releases one final rallying war cry to the other dragons and screams, “TO WESTEROS!”. She takes off and soars with her dragon army in the direction of what she feels truly belongs to her, by birthright….


End file.
